Evil Ming
by KyuMin1307
Summary: Seorang Bunny Boy bisa juga kan menjadi Evil Boy?


'Evil Ming'

DRABBLE

Pairing : KyuMin

Genre : Funny, Romance

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), Boys x Boys, Gaje :D

Disclaimer : KyuMin milik Keluarganya, Tuhan dan Saya #plak

Summary : Seorang Bunny Boy bisa juga kan menjadi Evil Boy?

.

.

**EnJoY**

Sungmin tersenyum geli sambil menatap laptop merah mudanya. Terdengar beberapa kali bunyi 'klik' dari mouse tersebut. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan oleh namja manis itu?

"Ahhh, hahaha. _Neomu kyeopta!_" Sungmin tertawa puas dengan hasil karyanya(?) yang terpampang di layar laptopnya.

Terlalu asyik dengan laptopnya membuat namja manis itu tidak menyadari kalau Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di hadapannya dan memandangnya aneh.

"Ya! Min!"

Sungmin terlonjak kaget dan reflek mendongak ke asal suara yang terdengar keras memanggilnya. Sungmin langsung menatap sebal Kyuhyun yang dengan seenak jidatnya masuk ke kamarnya dan berteriak-teriak layaknya orang gila, setidaknya itu lah yang di pikirkan oleh namja kelinci itu.

Wait, sebenarnya di sini siapa yang gila? _Uri _Magnae yang berteriak-teriak, atau_ uri _Bunny Boy yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri?

"Kyunnie? Tidak bisakah kau memanggilku tanpa berteriak-teriak?" Sungmin menatap sebal Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Kyuhyun menatap heran Sungmin. "Aku sudah memanggilmu pelan tadi. Tapi kau malah tertawa-tawa sendiri bersama laptopmu. Sedangkan aku tak kau hiraukan." Jawab sinis Kyuhyun. Kesal juga rasanya. Enak sekali kelinci manisnya itu menyalahkannya, padahal ia sudah memanggilnya pelan tadi, tapi karena Sungmin saja yang terlalu larut dalam dunianya sendiri, membuatnya tak mendengar suara pelan Kyuhyun.

Sekarang siapa di sini yang salah?

"Terserah kau sajalah!" Sungmin beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya di kasur. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah meja kecil yang berada di sudut kamarnya, tak menghiraukan kehadiran Kyuhyun. Setelah melettakan laptopnya di atas meja, ia ikut mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang memang satu set dengan meja itu. Dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

"Min! Aish!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi sebelum beranjak menghampiri kelinci manisnya yang sepertinya sedang merajuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat ia baru saja berdiri di belakang Sungmin dan melihat kekasihnya itu sedang membuka sebuah aplikasi untuk mengedit foto. Tidak biasanya.

Sungmin reflek menutup aplikasi mengedit foto yang dibukanya saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun di belakangnya. Ia menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun kesal. "_Mwo?"_

"Kau sedang mengedit foto?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"_Ne. wae?"_

"Kau mengedit foto apa? Aku ingin lihat!" Kyuhyun langsung meraih laptop merah muda itu sebelum mendapat persetujuan dari pemiliknya.

"Ya! Kembalikan!"

Kyuhyun langsung mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran kasur lalu melettakkan laptop milik Sungmin di atas pangkuannya. Ia langsung membuka kembali aplikasi yang tadi telah dibuka oleh Sungmin.

"_Ige mwoya?" _jerit Kyuhyun histeris saat melihat apa yang terpampang di layar laptop setelah ia membuka aplikasi tadi.

Foto bayi Kyuhyun yang tengah berbaring di atas karpet terpampang jelas di layar laptop itu. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuat Magnae Super Junior menjerit histeris seperti itu. Tapi apa yang telah di lakukan oleh Sungmin lah yang membuat Kyuhyun seperti itu. Sungmin mengedit fotonya layaknya bayi _yeoja._ Menambahkan bulu mata lentik, membuat bibir bayi Kyuhyun menjadi berwarna merah dan tidak kentinggalan pipi bersemu merah bayi Kyuhyun yang juga merupakan pekerjaan jenius dari seorang Lee Sungmin.

Oh ya, jangan sampai lupa dengan rambut bayi Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menjadi panjang di kuncir dua dengan pita merah di masing-masing kuncirannya. (gak bisa bayangin :D)

"_Mwo?_ Bukankah itu sangat cantik, Kyu?" Sungmin bertanya dengan polosnya sambil ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun. Tidak memperdulikan wajah kekasihnya yang sudah tidak dapat di gambarkan lagi.

"Ya! Cho Sungmin! Kenapa kau mendandaninya seperti itu!" Kyuhyun berteriak kesal. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya polos.

"Kenapa kau marah?"

"Tentu saja! Lihatlah foto bayi itu! Benar-benar seperti _yeoja_. Kau mendapatkan foto ku dari mana, _eoh?_ Bukannya aku tak memberikan foto bayiku padamu?"

"Cho Ahjumma, hehehe."

"Yaish! Dasar Eomma! Kenapa memberikannya padamu, _eoh?_"

"Itu salahmu sendiri, Kyunnie!"

"_Mwo? _Kenapa kau menyalahkanku?" Kyuhyun bertanya tidak terima. Bagaimana bisa kelinci berbokong besar itu menyalahkannya setelah dengan seenaknya sendiri mengedit foto bayinya seperti _yeoja._

"Kalau kau memberiku fotomu waktu itu, aku tidak akan memintanya langsung dari Eomma mu dan mengeditnya seperti _yeoja_."

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya saat ia teringat beberapa waktu lalu setelah ia menonton siaran Mamma Mia yang mengekspos foto bayi Kyuhyun, ia langsung meminta copy file foto itu pada Kyuhyun yang langsung di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Kyuhyun dengan alasan karena ia tak memiliki copy file nya. Padahal Sungmin masih sangat ingat ia pernah melihat foto itu dalam handphone Kyuhyun saat ia meminjamnya.

"Tetap saja itu tidak bisa di jadikan alasan!"

"Terserah kau sajalah." Sungmin merengut lalu beranjak berdiri dari kasurnya. "Ahh, iya." Sungmin tersenyum aneh sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"_Mwo?_" Kyuhyun mendadak merinding saat melihat senyuman Sungmin yang entah sejak kapan namja manisnya itu mempelajari seringai kebanggaannya.

Sungmin menunduk dan mengecup pipi Kyuhyun sebentar. "Aku sudah menyebarkan fotomu pada para member. Hehehe." Sungmin tersenyum inocent sebelum meraih handuk merah mudanya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Menghindari terkaman sang Evil Magnae.

"YA! CHO SUNGMIN!"

.

"_Magnae! Kau sangat cantik di sini!"_

"_Kyu, aku tak menyangka kalau kau secantik ini."_

"_Hey, Magnae. Lihatlah pipi mu yang sudah seperti udang rebus itu, hahaha!"_

"_Bibirmu, kenapa Kyu? Kenapa merah sekali?"_

.

_Well, seorang Bunny Boy bisa juga kan menjadi Evil Boy?_

**FIN**

**0o0o0o0**

*jebur laut*  
Cerpen ini gaje kan? Hehehe :D saya aja nulisnya setengah sadar (?) #plak mangkanya kalo ada typo atau gaje maafkan saya hehehe :D

Ide cerpen ini terinspirasi dari foto nya Kyu waktu di publish di Mamma Mia, hehehe :D  
oh ya, yang foto di cerpen ini sama yang di Mamma Mia beda lho. Kalo yg di Mamma Mia kan foto bayi nya duduk, kalo yg di cerpen ini bayinya berbaring *ngarang* :D

Well, big thanks buat yang udah mau nge-review cerpen2 saya sebelumnya :) gomawo juga yang udah mau baca cerpen aneh bin ajaib ini :) Review atau tidak itu hak kalian :)

Salam, JoYers :) saranghae :)


End file.
